


Terrible Fate

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, legend of Zelda (Linked universe)
Genre: Fierce deity’s story, Hurt and comfort, Linked Universe, Time angst, loz angst, loz theory, poor Time, slight blood (but it’s dream)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: One night while on look out, Time gets a visit from a demon with white hair and red markings.They have met with a terrible fate, haven’t they?





	Terrible Fate

It was a quiet night in the land of Hyrule, despite it not being his Hyrule, Time has to admit if felt very familiar. The old hero had taken it apond himself to play his ocarina, something small and simple to past the time. Their was no sound besides the small cracks of the fire, and his sweet music notes, every once and a while he could feel a breeze coming through the forest. Tonight was very peaceful.

Time stopped playing his music and just looked around at their little makeshift family. Naturally as the oldest in the group Time was the unofficial leader. He seemed to know everything that could and would happen. He did know but he wasn’t going to tell the others what he knew. Time just glance at the group and signed, the younger adventures just made Time feel old. Both Hyrule and Wild had a habit of running off to explore dungeons alone, Wind sometimes tagging along. Thoughs three did a good job at scaring the group at times. Legend and Warriors seemed to get into arguments, none ever becoming physical but they just seemed to have the ability to get on each other’s nerves. Four, Twilight and Sky just seemed to be along for the ride, not really making problems but not stopping them ether. However Four and Twilight had a mysterious habit of going missing but Time wouldn’t judge, after all they all had secrets (even if they don’t know that he knows).

He looked at the group to see how peaceful it was, no arguing or anything like that. In fact in their sleep the group had seemed to cuddle closer together, likely to get warmth when the cold breeze came through. It seemed Four, Wind and Wild had curled up together, a mysterious wolf joining them. While Sky, Legend, Warriors and Hyrule stayed close, not a fully on cuddle pile like the younger ones, but still close enough to be considered friends.

Time couldn’t help but smile as he watched the group. They truly felt like a family. His smile did faltered a bit when his eyes lingering on Wild.

This was Wild’s hyrule however the poor boy had lost his memories and was physical scarred from whatever happen here. He was able to clear it up (from what he locals say) however he still didn’t have a lot of his memory. The worst ones seemed to come in his dreams, waking up screaming and not being able to remember way. They poor boy, despite having the hero’s soul of courage, was lost and scared. That why it made Time smile to see Wild and the others so peaceful. Normally when the group sleep two people are lookout, so in case one falls asleep. Wild was supposed to be on lookout with Time but the young boy has had a tough day, so Time didn’t even have the heart to wake him up. For once in Time’s life things seemed calm.

‘Hello little one’

Time practice froze as the sharp whisper filled the air, speaking in the same voice that has haunted him sense childhood. Time just took a deep breath, this had to be his imagination playing tricks on him. He hasn’t heard a voice from the blasted demon for years, so it must be his imagination.

It can’t be real.

‘Oh I’m real little one’

The voice whisper out again and Time sucked in a cold breath. He couldn’t deny it, it knew what he was think, it had to be him. Time reached around to his wast to grab a knife; always hidden from the other but it had a special purpose.

‘Now now little one none of that’

The voice said as Time felt a pressure around his wrist not allowing him to move. He looked down, the ground and dirt had formed a skeletal hand which had a firm grip on his arm. You figure being made of dirt it would beak easily but no it didn’t; he couldn’t move. He soon felt the hands on his ankles and his other hand; trapped, he can’t move. As Time struggle he could hear the chuckles of the demon and they were close, he just decided to look in the direction of the sound, not worth the fight.

In front of Time was the face that had haunted his dreams for years. A being who face marking mimicked the ones on Time’s left side; however their were a few differences. The demon had long pure white hair that could rival the color of the moon which had been braided, something the demon did for war, only cutting it when the battle is over. Their were more markings on him that Time didn’t have, however from the looks of it he likely had more that were covered. He seemed to be a fan of blues and whites as under his metal armor was blue cloth. However that wasn’t what unsettled Time so much, no what unsettled him was the demons eyes. They seemed to be blue but had a red gradient to them, and held a knowing look about them. On the left side of the demons face their was a scar that ran across his eye, that was very familiar.

This was the demon that haunted Time’s dreams.

The Oni.

The demon walked over to Time, his feet making sounds on the ground, proving to the poor capture Time that the demon was indeed there.

The demon leaded down, going from his over 8 feet height down to 4 feet to look Time in the eyes. For all his fear, Time was glaring so hard that if looks could kill, the Oni would be gone in seconds. This didn’t seem to phase he demon as he brought a hand up to get a better look at Time left side.

“I think they suit you” Oni states moving Time’s hair out of the way.

“Go to hell” Time hisses jerking his head away from the man. Oni didn’t seemed effected by Time’s fit as he just stay closed and stare at the bound hero.

“Now Little one, is that anyway to speak to an old friend?” Oni asked with a smile. It seems any sense of self preservation left the oldest hero as he just spat in the demon face. Oni seemed displeased by this and got up walking to the fire.

“So your still angry?” He asked in an annoyed tone, one Time would often used if the other heroes were doing something stupid.

“What do you think?” Time hissed out wishing he would get his hands free.

“You’re still keeping my mask” Oni said looking back with a smile, like he had a trump card.

“So no one else has to become a puppet to you” Time growled making Oni lose his smile.

“You still on that?! J-“

“I WOKE UP WITH BLOOD ON MY HANDS BECAUSE OF YOU!!! CHILDREN! MOTHERS! ALL MURDER BECAUSE OF YOU! I lost an eye because of you!!” Time scream interrupting the demons explaining. The demon turn to stare Time right in the eyes, glaring into Time’s soul.

“We has a deal, you could use my power. I would protect you and you find a way to free me” Oni growled out at the trapped hero.

“That was before you killed innocent people” Time growled as he pulled harder on his restraints.

“They aren’t innocent. They worship Hylia..”the demon spat out the goddess name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

“I hate Hylia and that cursed sword as much as you do. But they were innocents” Time hissed out. However this just pissed off Oni to come stomping back to the bound hero.

“They worship the goddess who stole my son!! The goddess who shouldn’t have been in realm and trapped me in that forsaken mask!! She shattered my son soul and turn him into her lap dog! You of all people should know that” Oni screamed out, causing Time to wince from the volume. It was true he knew all about Oni past, apparently having part of the masks powers will do that to you.

“They didn’t do anything” Time hissed out wondering if it was even worth it to argue with the demon and just try to get free.

“They worship her. And they worship what she did to my son, what she shattered him into...that!...the hero’s spirt of courage...ugh he could have been so much greater” Oni mutter to himself as his eyes glance over to the other sleeping forms, as a smile appeared on his face. Time caught on pretty fast and began to struggle more.

“No, NO! Oni you deal is with me!! Leave them out of it!” Time scream against the restraints, hoping that maybe the others would wake and run.

“Oh little one our deal is already accomplish” the demon said with a twisted smile.

“What?” Time asked before taking a blink and everything change. He was back in Termina, feeling like he had just gotten back control from the Oni mask.

Their was blood everywhere.

Civilians bodies lined the streets and Oni just stood with a smile.

“No” Time whisper before takin a glance at his hands, they were small like when he was a teen. None of the hard work and age was clear on his hand; and they were covered in blood.

“Freed me from the mask and help me find my son. Our deal is complete” Oni hissed causing Time to look up at the bodies. He let out a choking sob when he realized it wasn’t all random civilians, no they were the other Links. The heroes laid motionless, wide eye with red pouring out of them; dead.

“No....no”

Time whimpered as he tried to move back from the looming demon, only to a hand grab his leg keeping him there. Oni help up a gem with a distinct green glow.

“Their souls are right here, ever fragment of my son. I’m just missing yours” Oni said with his twisted grin. He walked closer as he began to raise his double helix sword.

“No. No no no”

Time said continuing to struggling, finals Oni stood over him, sword raised high in the air.

Before it was brought down.

“NO!!!”

-

The young group of heroes woke up well rested and...late. Twilight just took a glance at the suns placement to know they had overslept. They were supposed to be heading to a village that would have a been a whole day of moving starting at sunrise. However that wasn’t the case.

Twilight just only slightly worried as Time was supposed to wake him up and allow him to take the morning shift but apparently that didn’t happen. Time laid down on the other side of the, now dead, campfire. In a deep sleep it would seem, strange he’s the lightest sleeper at of all of them. Something about dealing with it sense being a child.

Most of the Links woke up around the same time. Wild decisions to start another campfire, this time in a different spot, and start cooking breakfast. Wind asked if they should wake up Pops.

“Let the old man sleep. Well have to take a two day trip anyway, nothing wrong with letting pops get another hour” Warriors said with a smile before trying to convince Wild to make something else. Most of the heroes agreed even if Twilight was worried a bit, Pops always seemed the first to wake up and the last to fall asleep, nothing wrong with letting him get sleep. Most of the heroes went on to doing something for the trip, packing or gathering supplies. It wasn’t until it was almost time for breakfast did someone notice something.

“Something’s wrong with Pops” Wild commented as he made his way over to the sleeping hero, the other following. He was right, Time sleep like a statue, not moving one bit. Now it seem Time kept making small movements in his sleep around his hands and feet, his eyebrows seem to move like he was trying to express something. As the group got closer to observe the senior hero they could hear his voice, but couldn’t make out what he was trying to say.

“Pops you ok?” Wild asked as he got closer to the oldest hero, Twilight close behind him. Many of the other heroes stayed further away, just observing.

Wild grabbed one of Time ankles earning an immediate move and sound from the man.

“Pops?” Wild asked as he got closer, studying the man’s face. Time face was scrunch up like he was in pain. Twilight felt something was off he didn’t know what.

“Po-“

“NO!!!”

It all happen so fast, no on was really even sure what happen. Time eyes flew open, full of fear, grabbing a knife by his side and swing it. Twilight, thankfully, was fast enough and grabbed Wild pulling him back; the hero only losing some blond hair rather then gaining a slit throat.

Everyone backed up and stared at the father figure of the group, some in horrors other in worry.

Time was breathing heavy as if his breath had been stolen and he was trying to get it back. The knife was still in his left hand, in the air, shaking along with the rest of his body. His blue eye was wide open like he had just seen a terrifying monster, his black pupil covered most of the blue. But that wasn’t what was scary, it was his other eye.

Time kept his left eye shut at all times likely from the scar that ran down the left side of his face. But both eyes were open in terror and it was the first time the young heroes had seen it. It was a blind eye seeing how their was a clear scar over the eyeball, however that’s wasn’t what was strange. They eye color seemed to be a faded red almost pink color, not the blue you would expect.

Time just sat their with the knife, shaking with staggered breathing for what felt like an eternity. Then he finally dropped the blade and closed his eyes, being his left hand to hold the left side of his face; his breath still off.

“Pops are you-?” Multiple of the heroes tried to say at once, not really knowing where the question started from.

“I’m fine.....give me a second” was all Time said as he went on to try and take control of his breathing. Minutes passed as the hero stood their frozen, wanting to help the elder hero but not knowing how.

“Was it ganon?” Twilight asked. He got a shake of ‘no’ from Time and it didn’t seem to help him calm down.

Wild went up to Time (maybe it’s he lack of self preservation) and put his arms around the old hero. Instead of getting another knife, which most expected, Time reach over and grabbed with his other hand holding on to Wild clothing. The group of heroes got closer to the elder and say something they had never seen from the oldest Link.

Tears

Time was crying, no sobs or verbal indication, just the tears and the shaky breath.

Wind, Four and Sky came over to join in hugging the elder. Twilight tried to offer and comfort pat while the other just got close enough to be in range in cause anyone needed something.

Slowly but surely, Time breathing became regular again and the tears stopped flowing down his face.

“I’m alright” he states in a monotone voice pushing the younger heroes of him.

“You sure Pops?” Legend question the elder hero however his voice made it very clear he didn’t believe the older hero.

“I am. It was just a bad nightmare” was Time replay as he stood up, rising to his full height.

“Even Wild nightmare aren’t that bad. Do you wanna talk about it?” Twilight offered in a very blunt tone, mirroring Time’s monotone voice.

“Not right now, but later” Time states “I need to go check up on something” he says breaking away from the group.

“Ok. Remember LATER!” Twilight shouted making it clear to the old man he expected a talk.

Time ignore the others words and went to check on something more important. It was a bag of his stuff, carrying a special charm so only he could open it. He dug through until he found what he was looking for.

The Oni mask.

It was still wrapped up in a blessed blanket and chains. Time breath out a sigh of relief, it had just been a nightmare, an old fear playing tricks on him.

As he want to place the mask back in his bag he finally noticed it.

One of the chains had fallen off.

Oni was coming lose.

Time sighed to himself as he put the mask back up, wonder how he was going to explain this to the group of heroes.

He could hear their laughter from there.

They have all met with a terrible fate, haven’t they?


End file.
